Popcorn boxes are conventionally made from cardboard blanks that are formed with folds whereby the four vertical walls of a box can be folded flat and the box can be stored in a flat configuration. When the boxes are to be used the top box on a stack of boxes is opened by separating the oposite walls of the box, whereupon the box floor, which is formed with interlocking tabs, is snapped into a position that closes the lower end of the box and the box then can be filled with popcorn. The box top can be left unfolded as vertical extensions of the box sides or it can be folded to a closed position to hold the popcorn in the box.
Popcorn is sold at concession stands such as those in motion picture theatres. At these concession stands cold drinks such as various colas are also typically sold as companion sales. The cold drinks are sold in plastic cups which usually are of a frustro-conical shape. It often occurs that an individual customer will purchase one or more boxes of popcorn as well as one or more drinks all in a single transaction. When this happens the customer must, of course, carry the boxes of popcorn and drinks into the theatre for consumption. When more than one box of popcorn and one drink is purchased it is difficult to carry them with manual facility. It thus happens that the customer will have to project his fingers into the open tops of several boxes of popcorn and perhaps attempt to hold two drink cups together between his arm and body. This obviously is a cumbersome technique which enhances the risk of spillage. The present invention is directed at providing a container which tends to overcome these problems and which facilitates the portability of popcorn and drinks.